9dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Weapons
Weapons are items used by players to engage in both PvE and PvP. Weapons are class-dependant, clan-dependant and white clan/black clan dependant as well, with vagabonds being able to use basic skills of multiple weapons. Acquiring Weapons Weapons can be acquired a few different ways # As a rare drop from mobs # As a reward from a Quest # They can be bought from other players # By completing quests for Wan Daye # They can be purchased from an NPC in villages for various (expensive) prices up until level 55 (RL6) Equipping Weapons Weapons can only be equipped if the character satisfies the weapon's stat requirements (eg strength, dexterity). Although weapons also have a level requirement, this does not prevent a lower level character from equipping it. Using a weapon beyond the character's level quickly reduces the weapon's durability. Using Weapons While you may be able to equip a weapon, you may not be able to use it. The ability of a player to use a certain type of weapon is determined by the skills that they have obtained. These skills are specific to a player's clan, role and whether they are Black or White. For example, a Wu-Tang Warrior will not be able to use a saber, as this is a Heavenly Demon weapon, while they may still be able to equip it. Some roles are able to switch between different types of weapons, chief amongst these being hybrids, which are most commonly seen to be using gloves/bracers/poles. Wan Daye Collection Wan Daye Weapon]] These weapons are very sought after items that are gained via collection quests by Wan Daye. The weapons are categorised by level and type, ranging from Raising Light to Humble Master (not yet implemented), and give special bonuses depending on what level of weapon you obtained. The quests involve collecting a Non-Dungeon, Non-Premium elixir of each attribute as well as a generally large amount of Blood Essence. Blue and Green Weapons and 1 Essence]] These weapons are obtained as rare drops from mobs, from quests, or from the Wan Daye collection. They provide attribute changes, as well as changes to VE, HP, critical rates, movement speed, etc. As a rule, these weapons are more expensive, especially at higher levels of refinement (as they are more prone to breaking during the refine process.) Slots Like clothes, weapons can come rarely with slots (between 1 and 2). The most common ornament placed in these slots is a critical slot (eg 1% crit). Refining Weapons may be refined in order to boost damage. Refinement ranges from +1 to +12, with refinements +3 and higher requiring increasing amounts of BE. At this current point in time, with the release of Patch 58, +12 is the maximum refinement level. Refinement is conducted at an NPC in Hefei, wherein a player places the weapon to be refined, as well as the correct refinement material, in the menu and starts the refinement process. If the refinement progress bar reaches the end then the refinement succeeds and the weapon gains that level of refinement. Refinement must be conducted in stages, eg you must go +1 -> +2 -> +3 -> +4... and cannot skip a certain refinement. As the refinement of a weapon increases, it becomes more prone to breaking, and if the weapon is broken, the player loses the weapon out of their inventory permanently. At refinement levels higher than +3, the player also regains a certain number of BE as compensation. Refine Materials are obtained by visiting the Hefei General Store (for +1 and +2 refinement) and by trading BE with the Refinement Material Merchant NPC in Hefei (for +3 and higher levels of refinement.) Upon successful refinement (+3 and higher), the weapon in question obtains a glow, with different colours and intensities as the refinement level increases. The following list details the refinement material needed for each level of refinement. As of patch 63, a player can add hardness to their weapons, preventing them from breaking if refinement fails. Repairing As a player uses a weapon, the durability of the weapon decreases. This is indicated by a number/number quotient visible in the weapon description. If the durability of the weapon gets to 20%, the player is warned that the weapon needs repair, and subsequent usage of the weapon may result in it breaking. Weapons may be repaired by visiting a Blacksmith in any village.